


A perfect surprise (Translation of Een volmaakte verrassing by Tanaqui)

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [79]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail interrupts a "robbery" at her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perfect surprise (Translation of Een volmaakte verrassing by Tanaqui)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Een volmaakte verrassing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188829) by [Tanaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui). 



> I've been learning Dutch. I've been studying for five weeks and this is a translation of [my second attempt at writing fanfic in Dutch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/188829). Many thanks to Scribbler for all her support as I mangle her language.

Gail unlocks the door of the house. She stops. Is that a noise she can hear from the kitchen?

Nervously, she calls out, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Mom?"

"Jake!" She hurries into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? With that book?"

Jake is holding a cookbook. More books are on the table.

He blushes. "Heather's birthday is next week. She likes chocolate cake...."

"I know. She often serves it to me when I visit. But what are you doing here?"

"I remembered you have a recipe for a special chocolate cake...."

"Oh, the one with six eggs?"

Jake nods. "It tastes really great. I thought I'd make it."

Gail searches among the books. She finds one and gives it to him. "Here."

"Thanks!" Jake gives Gail a kiss and hurries away.

Gail smiles. She's happy to see Jake is so happy. And Heather is a very lucky woman.


End file.
